Transformalized Great Seal(s)
by Ambar Albatros
Summary: Minato dan Minako bertemu di suatu tempat dalam tubuh yang lain! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan apa yang harus mereka lakukan? First Fic Author di ffn.


**Sum : Minato dan Minako bertemu di suatu tempat dalam tubuh yang lain! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan apa yang harus mereka lakukan? First Fic Author di ffn.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Transformers = HasTak (Hasbro - Takara)**

**Persona 3 = ALTUS**

**OC(s) & story = me**

Enjoy Readers~

* * *

[Minato Arisato's PoV]

Hm? Kenapa di sini ada suara mesin? Tak ada suara ketikan, ini aneh. Jikalau aku memang dibangkitkan kembali, kemungkinannya adalah kloning.

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Aku tak merasakan kelopak mataku. Bahkan aku tak merasa mataku pedih. Padahal aku yakin aku sedang berada di dalam tabung yang berisi air- benda cair.

Kumiringkan kepalaku ke kanan. Aku yakin seratus persen kalau aku berada di dalam tabung. Disana terdapat beberapa tabung... tapi kosong. Atau sudah terpakai. Ada bercak cairan biru di sekitar tabung tabung disana.

Maka, kucoba menggerakkan tanganku, mencoba meraih dinding tabung.

Deg.

Tanganku... kenapa? Kenapa bentuknya seperti... robot? Tapi ini berbeda, maksudku tidak seperti tangannya Aigis. Warnanya, abu abu tua.

"Kyaaa-"

Suara siapa itu? Kucarilah sumber suara dengan memutar tubuhku, yang entah kenapa suaranya ada di belakang kepalaku dan menemukan sebuah robot berbentuk manusia (karena warnanya yang ga ada mirip miripnya dengan manusia, makanya tak bisa dibilang android) dengan wajah yang pucat. Kenapa kubilang pucat, aku juga ga tahu.

* * *

[Minako Arisato's PoV]

Hah? Ini aneh. Seharusnya tak ada suara sama sekali. Tapi, kenapa ada suara... mesin? Lebih mulus daripada mesin pada umumnya. Seketika kubuka mataku.

Deg.

Aku menangkap sosok robot (berbentuk) manusia hitam sedang mengetik sesuatu di keyboard yang aneh. Bentuknya tidak seperti keyboard pada umumnya. Dan anehnya, hanya terlihat warna biru keunguan dengan garis sebagai pembatas antara tombolnya. Wow, aku salut dengannya. Kenapa, aku juga tak tahu.

Penasaran, kucoba melihat ke sebelah kananku. Ada tabung yang berisi robot juga.

Akh?!

Robot itu bergerak! Karena kaget, kudekatkan kedua telapak tanganku ke mulutku. Tak ada. Tak ada hangat yang menjalar dari telapak tanganku menuju ke wajahku yang sedari tadi dingin. Kujauhkan tanganku.

Hah?

Benarkah apa yang kulihat ini? Tanganku berbentuk robot? Kemudian kulihat seluruh tubuhku.

Sial.

Aku.

Ini.

Sebuah.

Robot?!

"Kyaaa-" tanpa sadar ku berteriak sekencang yang kubisa.

Aku semakin kaget ketika melihat robot yang berada di tabung sebelah menoleh ke arahku. Tentu saja aku ketakutan. Badanku jadi kaku.

"Stastic Mode, hebat." Terdengar suara seseorang (atau sebuah? Aku yakin itu suara robot hitam tadi) kagum sambil bertepuk tangan.

* * *

Dark Albatros, nama sang seeker yang sepertinya sedang banting setir menjadi seorang scienctic, sedang bergumam sendiri sambil mengetik sesuatu. Percobaan bagaimana ia membuat sebuah mech tanpa spark sama sekali menjadi memiliki spark baru. Garisbawahi, baru.

Teori nya susah, apalagi prakteknya. Pernah mendengar kan, mengucapkan lebih mudah daripada melakukan? Keadaan, atau kejadian inilah contohnya.

Alba, kita panggil saja begitu, ia bekerja sambil mendendangkan lagu. Kira kira, 'I'll lead the brand ne-w days~' salah satu liriknya. Kenapa dia tahu lagu soundtrack Persona? Tanya Author. (*narator di armageddon author)

Kembali ke topik, selagi Alba keasikkan bekerja, tiba tiba...

"Kyaaa-"

Seketika, Alba mencari sumber suara. Menemukan kedua robot yang sedang ia usahakan spark nya tiba tiba bangun. Tentu saja ia kaget, atau senang karena ia sudah tidak perlu mencari cara untuk membangunkan kedua 'percobaan'nya itu.

Ketika ia melihat femme buatannya (Alba tak tahu nama Minako, tentu saja) sepertinya kaget dan langsung masuk ke dalam stastic mode, ia bergumam.

"Stastic Mode. Hebat."

Entah gumaman seeker satu itu kekerasan, atau emang audio Minato dan Minako terlalu tajam, keduanya kemudian menoleh ke arah Alba. Tentu saja, Minako berkutat dulu dengan tubuhnya yang memang berbeda dari tubuhnya dulu.

"Oh iya." Kemudian Alba beranjak dari monitor kerjanya menuju tabung keduanya, tidak, ia menuju ke sebuah pad dan menon-aktifkan dinding tabung Minato dan Minako.

Bruk. Minato dan Minako jatuh ke dasar tabung dengan cairan biru yang berceceran kemana mana.

"Ittai-" ucap Minako. Sedangkan Minato yang lebih kalem, tentu saja, ia hanya berpikir kenapa ia bisa merasakan sakit.

"Karena kalian tiba tiba terbangun, aku yakin kalian punya nama. Apa nama kalian?"

Tiba tiba Alba sudah di depan duo Arisato tersebut. Dari sudut pandang mereka, Dark Albatros adalah se'buah' robot seukuran mereka, berwarna abu abu kehitaman dengan kepekatan diatas 90% dan optik merah menyala yang indah. Ditambah dengan lambang aneh berwarna ungu. Sepertinya mereka belum sadar lambang yang berada di sayap serta dada Alba itu lambang Decepticon.

"Minato Arisato."

"Minako Arisato."

Jawab mereka berdua berbarengan. Reflek, mereka memandang satu sama lain.

"Akulah Arisato!" Ujar Minako kesal.

"Aku juga Arisato," Ujar Minato kalem tapi sedikit rasa penasaran, dan kesal tentunya.

"Kalian datang dari dunia paralel. Tentu saja kalian berbeda, tapi sama," ujar Alba tenang.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalian berada di dunia yang berbeda. Tapi dengan satu takdir yang sama. Umm, Great Seal?" lanjut Alba dengan sedikit berkedut ketika ia mengucapkan kata Great Seal. Akhir dari kehidupan Arisato.

Keduanya hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum bertanya lagi.

"Dan bagaimana kamu tahu hal itu?" Kali ini hanya Minato yang berbicara.

"Dari interaksi dengan kalian. Itu salah satu keahlianku. Aku bisa melihat masa lalu dan membaca kemungkinan di masa depan ketika berinteraksi dengan mech," ujar Alba dengan lancar.

"Dan," Minato mencoba bangkit, "kau bisa beritahu dimana kami, dan apakah kami ini. Ah, kita."

"Kalian berada di paralel lab milikku. Kenapa paralel? Itu karena labku berada di antara universe universe tempatku tinggal. Dan kita adalah Cybertronian. Mengingat kalian juga sudah bertemu dengan 'kami' walau hanya lewat cerita, kalian juga sudah tahu apa kita ini."

"Aku kurang mengerti dengan kata katamu. Tapi aku cukup mengerti apa maksudmu. Sebenarnya apa maksudmu kami pernah bertemu 'kalian' lewat cerita?" Ucap Minato.

"Masih belum sadar?" Tanya Alba sakrastik. Kemudian Alba memiringkan kepalanya seolah ia sedang menunjuk lambang Decepticon yang berada di salah satu sayapnya.

"Ooh..." kali ini Minako bersuara.

"Oh! Aku tahu aku tahu! Itu lambang Decepticon kan? Yang di Transformers itu kan ya? Yaaa..." suara Minako yang bersemangat itu tiba tiba berhenti.

"Maksudnya kamu salah satu dari 'mereka' kan?" Minako langsung bangkit dan memasang kuda kuda.

"Aku tak takut padamu. Hayo sini!"

"Lagipula aku sudah mati. Urusanku sekarang adalah 'membantu' perang agar lebih 'bermakna'. Kalian yang akan membantuku," meletakkan tangannya di pinggangnya, Alba mengucapkannya dengan tenang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membantu dan bermakna itu?" Tanya Minato, yang sudah memasang kuda kuda karena mendengar pernyataan Minako.

"No harm please. Tubuh kalian adalah kreasiku sepenuhnya. Jika kalian membangkang, aku bisa menon-aktifkan kalian dengan satu kata."

"Tapi kami tak percaya padamu!"

"Percayalah. Kalian pun sudah mati. Apa kalian mau menghabiskan seluruh waktu yang ada untuk kalian hanya untuk berbosan bosan ria? Di satu sisi, kalian beruntung bisa datang ke sini." Alba pun membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan.

"Berbaringlah disana, aku ingin memasukkan sebuah mode, khusus untuk kalian berdua. Dan kalian juga sudah tahu apa kata kuncinya."

Minato dan Minako refleks mengikuti arah tangan Alba. Disana terdapat sebuah plat logam dengan posisi semiring mereka bisa tidur berdiri.

"Tapi..." Minato memotong ucapan Minako dengan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kali ini dia benar. Kita ikuti saja," bisik Minato.

Ketika duo Arisato itu berbaring, Alba menekan sebuah tombol yang diasumsikan oleh Minako (dan Minato) adalah tombol Enter. Maka kedua Arisato itupun tiba tiba merasakan panas yang amat sangat, sampai rasanya mereka ingin berteriak, tapi tak bisa. Tapi kemudian mereka merasakan dingin, dingin yang menusuk, dan sepertinya tubuh mereka terkoyak koyak, mereka bingung, apalagi merasakan hal tersebut di dalam tubuh 'robot' mereka. Akhirnya, penderitaan mereka itupun terlewati, dan mereka merasakan nyaman yang amat sangat.

"Nah. Kalian sudah kumasukkan mode dimana kalian bertambah cepat, kuat, dan reseptor kalian akan bertambah tajam, bahkan lebih tajam daripada Cybertronian pada umumnya. Tapi, jika kalian merasakan rasa sakit, rasa sakit tersebut akan bertambah berkali kali lipat, sesuai dengan bertambahnya daya tangkap reseptor kalian," jelas Alba di akhir penderitaan (author kejam nulisnya .-.) kedua remaja penyandang nama keluarga Arisato tersebut.

"Ergia mode." Gumam keduanya setelah mendengar penjelasan Alba.

"Aku juga memasukkan peta lengkap kota Iacon dan beberapa kota penting di Cybertron," lanjut Alba.

"Kalian boleh bangun sekarang. Nanti aku akan membawa kalian ke destinasi kalian. Oh ya, kalian bisa mengaktifkan ergia mode kalian hanya dengan memikirkannya. Alternate mode kalian..." Alba menggeser layar monitor kerjanya dan mengeluarkan dua model mobil balap ala masa depan di layar monitor tersebut.

Minato dan Minako yang sudah diperbolehkan beranjak dari 'tempat tidur' mereka, mendekati Alba dengan penasaran, sambil mencerna baik baik setiap perkataan Alba.

Duo Arisato itupun melihat monitor dengan seksama. Mereka mengerti tulisan yang berada di monitor walau itu bukan bahasa Jepang. Walau hanya dengan sekali lihat, Minato dan Minako bisa mengerti bagaimana caranya berubah bentuk.

"Sudah?" Alba kemudian beranjak dari depan monitor, "ayo kalian ikut aku."

"Kemana?" Tanya Minako.

"Ke Brigde Station, di lantai bawah." Ujar Alba sambil menuju ke arah lift diikuti oleh duo Arisato.

Setelah mereka berada di lantai tempat Bridge Station berada, terlihat delapan pad yang menghadap ke arah brigde portal masing masing. Yang anehnya, terdapat 3 di kiri dan 4 di kanan berhadapan satu sama lain, dan satu yang berhadapan langsung dengan mereka.

"Melihat keganjilan disini?" Tanya Alba sambil berjalan lurus menuju satu satunya brigde yang menghadap ke arah mereka.

"Aku telah mengirimkan beberapa kreasiku untuk menelaah dunia pararel ini, tetapi mereka malah membuat kekacauan disana. Jadi aku mempercepat kebangkitan kalian dan mengembalikannya, bahkan membuat dunia itu lebih indah," jelasnya sambil membuka history di pad brigde abnormal tersebut.

"Aku akan mengirimkan kalian ke waktu dimana semua kekacauannya berawal. Masih ada pertanyaan?"

"Tentu saja," ujar Minako.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Oh?" Respon Alba kikuk.

"Namaku Dark Albatros, panggil saja Alba," kemudian ia memandang Minato sekilas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Tentang siapa saja pengacau itu, kalian akan tahu nanti. Dan, jangan gunakan nama asli kalian. Itu akan sangat aneh. Nama kalian adalah Orpheus," Alba kembali memandang Minato.

"Dan Eurydice," Alba pun memandang Minako dengan tampang percaya pada nama yang dibuat untuk mereka.

"Sudah, jangan bertanya lagi. Nanti aku akan menghubungi kalian."

Portal di brigde tersebut terbuka, Minato dan Minako menatapnya dengan ragu.

* * *

**Author : Halo, disini Ambar Albatros berbicara. Bagaimana dengan ceritanya? Ribet? Membingungkan? Ahaha, maaf ya kalau begitu. Awalnya, author pengen bikin fic yang lain, tapi karena ga dapet prolog yg bagus bagus, jadinya ditelantarkan deh XD. Paling yang ini doang dapet awal yang kuat ^^)/ Kalau tanya kenapa crossover persona dengan Transformers? Itu karena saat ini yang bisa bikin hati author mencak mencak cuma TF ama Persona ^^)"**

**Black Cat : tapi mun...**

**Author : Eeh! Kamu kan belom muncul -,-)" Panggil panggil pake mun segala lagi. Emangnya ada apa?**

**Black Cat : Kan kasian mun kalo mun disini curhat yang ga bener bener. Alat pendengaran (eh?) para readers nanti rusak...**

**Author : heh -,-) ya sudah.**

**Kalau author ada kurang, tolong beritahu di kolom ****_review_**** ya ^^)/**

**I'm Out~**


End file.
